


It's All Just Fanfiction. Right?

by Raven052



Series: Frank and Gerard and Dan and Phil collection. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Phandom
Genre: London, Love Nest, M/M, Secrets, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have moved in together to a new flat in London.<br/>And their new neighbours turn out to be very welcoming.<br/>Their first meeting might be a little more interesting that they were expecting however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just Fanfiction. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens when you binge watch a bunch of danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos... followed by reading their book in the space of two days...  
> Anyway, enjoy!

The door to the flat opened easily, allowing them both to stumble in together.  
Stumble, because they’d barely been able to keep themselves parted for more than a couple of seconds since getting into the building.  
But now they stopped, and took in the space in front of them.  
“Oh. Wow.” Gerard said, softly, his eyes going wide.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, we know the place is nice, Gee, we looked at it online already. C’mon, I’m antsy and shit from the flight, pay attention to me, not the fucking apartment.” Frank grabbed at the hand that had briefly left his waist, in the attempt to pull Gerard closer again.  
But, Gerard was firmly distracted, Frank was not getting him back just yet.  
Frank sighed, with no energy to argue, he gave in, and gave a brief glance around.  
Okay, he had to admit, it was impressive.  
The hallway was big, and it led on to several rooms. All large, all at least partially furnished, but completely ready for them to add their own touches to it.  
Not only that, but there was more than one floor.  
Amazing. 

After Gerard dragged Frank around from room to room to gasp at and admire, Frank finally tugged on Gerard’s arm, complaining that he was tired and couldn’t they explore more later?  
Incidentally, this request came just as they reached the bedroom, which was almost the entire second floor of the flat.  
Finally now, Gerard admitted he was tired too, and allowed themselves to crash out, on top of the bedding. 

They slept until the van with their stuff arrived, then they spent a while organising, until the flat was at least in reasonable condition.  
Then they returned to the bedroom.

Their own sheets on the bed now, they felt more comfortable. Curtains drawn, blind down.  
They kissed, carefully, then again, more deeply. Hands found each others, and squeezed tightly. 

Under the covers, undressed and hands now explored one another in ways so familiar.  
“This was-” Frank said, softly into Gerard’s ear. “One of your most perfect ideas.”  
Gerard kissed his neck, smiling slightly. “The apartment? Or the sex.”  
Frank opened his eyes, lazily. “If this is what you call sex, I clearly haven’t taught you very well.”  
Gerard’s eyes went wide, his mouth falling open.  
Then he dived down again, kissing Frank’s neck, then slowly moved down lower, lower, down his chest, over his stomach until- 

The doorbell suddenly stopped them dead.  
Frank sat up, as did Gerard, throwing the covers back.  
“Who the fuck is that?”  
“Well how should I know?”  
“We’re not expecting anything else delivered today, are we?”  
“You didn’t tell anyone where we were going, did you?”  
“Why the fuck would I do that?!”  
“Well I didn’t!” 

The doorbell going again cut them off mid-argument.  
Frank sighed, reaching for his clothes, and hurriedly pulling them back on.  
“Wait here, I’ll see who it is.”  
Gerard was also redressing, though not quite as speedily as Frank had managed.  
“I’m coming too!”  
“Stay! There!” Frank said, though he knew, of course that was unlikely to be listened to.  
Frank got to the door, and looked through the peep hole.  
He relieved to see that neither of the two people standing outside the door were people he recognised.  
They also didn’t look like members of the press, so that was another worry cleared. 

He opened the door, and found two young, but very tall boys standing in front of him.  
Both had dark hair, short and styled back with slightly too careful fringes.  
One was wearing a top which looked like it had some sort of collage of animals on it, while the other was in pure black. Black shoes, black jeans, black tshirt.  
The thought briefly passed through Frank’s mind that he reminded Frank a lot of some of his, or, more specifically, MCR’s fans.  
Also, the one in black was holding a large plastic bowl, filled with popcorn.  
Frank smiled at them both, though a little suspicious.  
The one in the bright shirt beamed back at him.  
But the other…  
The other seemed to have gone very pale, his eyes wide and staring.  
Uh. Oh.  
Frank knew that look all too well.  
Apparently, the companion had not noticed the sudden change in his friend, and was sticking his hand out at Frank.  
“Hi!” He said, “I’m Phil! And this is Dan, we live just upstairs, and we knew we had new neighbours moving in, and we’ve never been very good at talking to our neighbours before, because we’re kinda bad at the whole social thing, but we thought we could try to be better neighbours with you, so we thought we’d come and say hi, and we brought you popcorn, because, you know, everyone loves popcorn, and Dan makes REALLY GOOD popcorn without leaving loads of kernels and-”  
Only now did Phil seem to realise there was something wrong with his friend, since usually by now Dan would have stopped Phil’s rambling, in some form or another, but he was silent, still staring at Frank.  
“Dan? Are you okay?”  
At that exact moment, Gerard appeared in the doorway, behind Frank. He smiled at both Dan and Phil.  
“Hey! Someone brought us popcorn?” 

It was now that the final colour drained from Dan’s face, as he uttered his first words of the entire exchange. “It- It’s-” He pointed at Gerard first, then Frank. “You’re-”  
And then he fainted.  
Phil somehow managed to catch the bowl of popcorn before it went with him though. 

Frank sighed, looking down at Dan. “We should probably get him in here.”  
Gerard nodded, crouching down. “I don’t think he hit his head too hard… But we need to check him out anyway, just in case.”  
Phil looked between his fallen friend, and his two new neighbours.  
“I’m missing something here, aren’t I?”  
Gerard smiled, kindly at him. “We’ll explain after we look after your friend, okay?”  
Phil nodded, and helpfully offered to carry the popcorn in.  
Thankfully, Frank is deceptively strong, so it wasn’t difficult to get Dan inside with just him and Gerard doing the carrying. 

They went straight into the lounge, laying Dan out on one of the couches.  
Phil looked around, nodding. “Place looks pretty nice, considering you just moved in.”  
Frank chuckled. “Not worried about your friend too much?”  
Phil shrugged, nodded. “I am, but, when you’ve seen your best friend sprawled out on the floor as many times as I have, it looses it’s impact after a while.”  
Frank raised an eyebrow at him. “He faint a lot then?”  
Phil shook his head. “No, not that. Just had the occasional existential crisis, which he likes to work through face down on the floor… Makes getting from room to room difficult when he does it in the hallway though… He’s kinda long so there’s a lot to get around.”  
Frank stared, puzzled, but Gerard simply nodded.  
Phil looked more seriously over at Frank and Gerard again now. “I’m gonna feel so stupid for asking this but… You guys were in a band, right?”  
Frank smirked, and Gerard looked away, uneasily.  
Dan chose this moment to regain consciousness, he paused, looked around, and spotted Frank and Gerard.  
Immediately his hand went to his head. “Oh my fucking God.”  
“Dan!” Phil leaned over his friend. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Should I get you some water?”  
Dan waved him off. “I’m fine, I’m fine. But- Just-”  
He sat up, slowly, to get a better view, then pointed over at Frank and Gerard.  
“That’s fucking Frank Iero and Gerard Way!”  
He looked down at the ground, eyes going wide. “Frank Iero and Gerard Way are our new fucking neighbours. What the actual-”  
Dan paused, looked up, eyes darting between the two of them. “Wait. Wait a fucking second. Are the others here too? Are you here in secret? Is it so you can get stuff done without people knowing? ARE YOU GETTING BACK TOGETHER?!”  
Immediately, Frank and Gerard were on their feet, shushing Dan.  
“No!” Frank said, a little more forcefully than he’d meant to.  
“No, the band isn’t getting back together.” Gerard said, more gently.  
Dan bit his lip to hold back his emotions and possibly regrettable words that could fall out of his mouth.  
“And, no the others aren’t here too.”  
“They don’t even know we’re here.” Frank added.  
Gerard winced. “Um… Well. Mikey knows.”  
“You told Mikey!”  
“He’s my brother! What do you expect?”  
“That you could keep one little secret from him.”  
“Buying an apartment in London is a little secret now, is it?”  
“Compared to others, yes!” 

Phil chuckled, breaking up the argument, and drawing all attention to him.  
“Sorry, it’s just… You two sound like an old married couple or something.”  
“Phil!” Dan exclaimed, horrified. “You can’t say things like that to them! For one thing, it’s very rude, and second, these two get accused of being a couple more often than we do!”  
“… People actually think that about us? I thought it was all a joke…”  
“Right Phil, people spend their spare time writing stories about us fucking each others brains out for a joke.”  
“AH! My ears! My mind! NO! Don’t say things like that to me!” Phil protested, covering his ears and trying to cover his eyes at the same time, as if that might help stop the mental images from forming.  
“Well then, you don’t like hearing about us, they almost certainly don’t like hearing about them.”

This exchange Frank and Gerard watched and listened to with growing grins.  
By now, Gerard had fully worked out who these guys were, the talks of pairing had clicked all the final pieces into place, and, he realised, they’d kinda lucked out in apartment neighbours.  
“Um… Well. In our case at least… They’re not exactly… Wrong.”  
Dan paused his continuing lecture mid-breath. Eyes wide once more, he turned his head, and stared at the two men.  
Looking between them he saw Gerard blush faintly, a small smile on his lips, while Frank fidgeted, looking very much like he wanted to hit Gerard for blowing their cover so quickly like that.  
“W- Wait a minute. Are you… Are you saying… You two actually? You’re actually-”  
Dan paused, frowned, shook his head. “But- It’s all just. It’s all fake, made up. It’s ALL JUST FANFICTION?!”  
Now Frank was smirking a little. “Yeah, well, we’ve kinda worked pretty hard to make it seem that way.”  
Dan blinked rapidly at him. “But- but- You have wives! Children! You can’t-”  
Gerard leaned forward, a spoke softly, calmly to Dan. “Yes, we do. We both have wonderful, understanding wives who accept… All that we are.”  
“The kids. They’re too young to understand and… They probably don’t ever need to know.” Frank added.  
Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. “And I still think they have a right to know, when they’re old enough.”  
“And I have made it clear that we shouldn’t upset them unnecessarily.”  
“They’re all smart! Your kids, my kid, they’ll figure it out on their own! It’d be better coming from us!”  
“Gerard.” Frank said, as calmly as possible. “Now is not the time, okay?”  
He shrugged, looking back over at Dan and Phil. “As you can tell, we’re still figuring some parts out.”  
Dan was still staring, open mouthed. “H-How long has this- how long has this been going on?” 

Both men frowned, and looked to each other.  
“Uh.” Gerard said.  
“Um…” Frank added, helpfully.  
“Well… If we’re counting that time before I joined the band when I sucked Gee off in the van I guess… That’s gotta make it-”  
“Don’t forget we’ve had a few… Rough patches. Time apart.” Now Gerard looked embarrassed.  
“OH! Rough patch, is that what we’re calling it now? I was still calling it the time you viciously tore out my heart and ran off with your new wife.”  
Gerard looked away, cheeks turning violent red. “I apologised, a lot for that. And… It worked out in the end, didn’t it?”  
Frank grinned, wickedly over at Dan and Phil. “I made him beg me to come back, literally. On his knees and everything.” 

Dan was far too busy reeling from this information, and trying to piece together what parts of rumours he’d heard might now have some truth in them after all.  
His mind was also briefly wandering over what other possible ’fictional’ ships might also be true.  
He knew Peterick was false, obviously, they were just really close friends, like him and Phil, nothing more.  
… But. How could he be sure anymore?  
Was it socially acceptable to have an existential crisis in someone else’s home? 

“So… Your wives are totally cool with your relationship?” Phil asked, leaning forward, fascinated.  
Frank nodded. “Yeah, well, mine knew from… Well. All along. I never kept it a secret from her, and I think that helped.”  
Gerard sighed. “Yeah… Unlike me, I tried the whole ‘keeping it secret’ thing at first. Did not work. At all. Turns out I’m a horrible liar. Once we got it all out in the open though, well, it wasn’t easy at first, but, we got there.”  
Phil nodded, smiling. “That’s really cool that you’re… Able to live your lives how you like.”  
Gerard smiled and ducked his head. “Uh. Well. Mostly.”  
“As much as we know the fans would completely accept our relationship… We don’t want to ruin it by making it public.” Frank explained.  
“Plus, we’re pretty sure there’d be more than a few people who wouldn’t understand us still wanting to be with our wives too.”  
“So.” Gerard began, looking over at Frank, briefly. “We decided we wanted our own, small place, just for us. Just so we can be… Together, uninterrupted.” 

Now, suddenly, Dan seemed to snap back into the conversation.  
“Hold on! Hold up just a fucking moment!” He held up both hands as he attempted to compose himself.  
Then he looked up, pointing a finger over at Gerard. “Are you saying- Are you saying that you’ve moved here, to this apartment, so you can have some secret ‘together time’?”  
Gerard shrugged.  
“Basically, yeah.”  
Dan’s eyes went wide again, and he fell back a little, arm going out to Phil, who caught him, albeit a little clumsily. “Fuck! Phil! We live above the fucking Frerard love nest!” 

Both Frank and Gerard burst out laughing at this.  
And Phil just looked mildly concerned that Dan was about to pass out again.  
He had gone suspiciously pale once more, after all.  
Dan was clutching his chest. “Oh holy shit. Oh shit… What if the internet finds out about this? What if they find out ALL FOUR of us live in the same fucking apartment building?!”  
A pause, eyes even wider. “Oh holy hell. Someone’s going to write a fucking fanfic about me having a threesome with Gerard Way and Frank Iero… I just know it. It’ll be up as soon as people know!”  
“Hey!” Phil interjected. “Why wouldn’t I be part of that?” He sounded, and looked, genuinely offended, and even briefly let go of Dan’s arm, nearly causing his friend to topple backwards without the extra support.  
“Oh. Phil. You don’t know… You’re the innocent one. You’d never be involved in something as… Sordid as a threesome. Most likely you’d be cast as my poor boyfriend who walks in and finds us in our messy, unlikely positioned nakedness.”  
“Messy? Why messy?”  
“… This is why you’re the innocent one.”  
Phil pouted. “Yeah. Well. You read too much fan fiction.” 

Frank and Gerard had shifted from laughing to becoming genuinely concerned.  
“Guys.” Frank said, sternly. “Now, we’ve trusted you with all this. But you cannot, cannot tell anyone. You can’t even tell anyone that we’re here.”  
Phil nodded. “Sure! We promise, we won’t tell.”  
“No.” Dan said. “We won’t tell. But. You don’t understand… These people, they have ways of knowing, of finding out… London may be big guys, but… You can’t hide in here forever. Believe me, I’ve tried.”  
Gerard shrugged. “Well, we’ve done pretty well at covering the truth so far.”  
“I’ll say.” Muttered Dan.  
Honestly his whole world was one big question mark right now. 

After the bomb shell had finally settled, and Dan regained what little colour he had, the four of them decided to settle down, and, since they already had popcorn, all watch a movie together.  
Dan still found the whole thing entirely surreal, but Phil was more than comfortable. 

Part way through, Dan got up to fetch everyone drinks from his and Phil’s apartment, since Frank and Gerard’s was still noticeably un-stocked. Something they’d have to rectify soon. 

Frank offered to help, reasoning that it was a lot of stairs to navigate, and they were bringing a lot down with them.  
In the kitchen, while Dan hurried around, grabbing different bottles, Frank watched him, leant back against the counter, smiling slightly.  
“Can I ask you something?” Frank finally said.  
Dan stopped, then shrugged. “Um. Sure. Yeah. Of course.” He set down the bottle in his hand, to focus entirely on Frank.  
“Do you like him?”  
Dan frowned. “huh? Who?”  
Frank rolled his eyes. “You know who I mean.”  
Dan shook his head.  
Frank laughed. “Your friend? House mate? Phil? Do you like him?”  
Dan laughed now, a more awkward echo of the one Frank just made. “I mean, he’s a pain in the ass, but he’s still my best friend, you know-”  
“That’s… Not what I’m asking and I’m pretty sure you know that.”  
Dan stopped rambling and blushed, furiously. “I- Um- I. No. No. We’re- we’re not like that.”  
“Okay.” Frank said, with a small smile. “Just… Know that if you ever need someone to talk it over with. You’ve got the perfect two guys living downstairs from you now.”  
Dan nodded. “I. Uh. Thanks? But I-”  
“Just. Just in case, you know?”  
Now, finally, Dan smiled, gratefully. “Okay. Thank you.” 

On their way down, Frank had one more question for his new neighbour.  
“You seriously read fan fiction about yourself?”


End file.
